Abstract. The most recent UNAIDS estimates of the global burden of HIV are that 36.7 million people are living with HIV-1 infection worldwide and 25.5 million of them live in sub-Saharan Africa (UNAIDS Fact Sheet 2016). Moreover, 70% of new infections annually are occurring in the same region of the world (UNAIDS. How AIDS Changed Everything; 2015). Since 2010, HIV incidence has declined by 14% in eastern and southern Africa and by 8% in western and central Africa, while HIV prevalence continues to rise as more people access antiretroviral treatment. Although treatment is likely having an important impact on slowing HIV transmission, alone it will not turn the epidemic on its head. HIV prevention remains critical to stem the tide of HIV. The UNAIDS 90-90-90 targets for 2020 aim for 90% of people living with HIV knowing their HIV status, 90% of people who know their HIV-positive status being on antiretroviral treatment, and 90% of people on treatment having suppressed virus loads (UNAIDS. Fast- track: ending the AIDS epidemic by 2030; 2014). Current estimates for the African continent are that 29% of all those living with HIV have suppressed viral loads. Every step of the treatment cascade needs intensive investment: scaling up HIV testing access to diagnose those living with HIV, an immediate offer of antiretroviral treatment regardless of CD4 count, and retention in effective treatment to achieve viral suppression. Although there are many measures in place to tackle the HIV disease burden in Africa there remains much work to do in terms of training local physicians and scientists in regard to diagnosis, treatment, and management of individuals with HIV-1 infection, as well as in respect to evidence-informed public health responses and implementation science to determine the most cost-effective use of financial and human resources. The 2017 INTEREST Conference, known as the ?African CROI? brings together scientists involved in HIV treatment, pathogenesis, and prevention research in resource-limited settings in Africa to share pivotal findings, promote collaboration, and transfer experiences across several fields and many continents. A prominent group of international experts in the field of HIV launched this focused international scientific meeting in Africa in 2007. Since then, 10 successful annual meetings have been convened in Uganda, Senegal (twice), Zambia (twice), Mozambique, Tanzania, Kenya, Zimbabwe, and Cameroon. Planning and organization of the conference is overseen by the Amsterdam Institute of Global Health and Development. Catherine Hankins MD PhD chairs INTEREST?s international organizing committee (IOC) and is the Scientific Chair of INTEREST. The Local Chair for 2017 INTEREST conference is Sam Phiri MD PhD, Director of the Lighthouse Trust, Malawi. The organizers of the 2017 INTEREST Conference will pursue the following objectives: 1) To showcase cutting-edge knowledge in the fields of HIV pathogenesis, diagnosis, treatment, and prevention of HIV-1 infection. 2) To continue to foster the building of a community of African physicians and scientists who discuss implementing local solutions for the management of patients living with HIV-1 infection and for the prevention of HIV transmission. ! !